PENTAGRAM Debut Live
Main Information * Unit: PENT✰GRAM * Idols: **[[Seto Vessalius|'Seto Vessalius']]' - Center' **[http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Laura_Hasegawa Laura Hasegawa] **[http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Moffun Moffun] **Saku Kimi **[http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Chikane_Shirakawa Chikane Shirakawa] * Form: Kami Jewel * Coord: ** Seto: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Celeb_Kami_Jewel_Cyalume_Ancient_Coord Celeb Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord] ** Laura: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Premium_Kami_Jewel_Cyalume_Ancient_Coord Premium Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord] ** Moffun: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Tourquise_Prince_Coord Royal Tourquise Prince Coord] ** Saku: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Lovely_Kami_Jewel_Cyalume_Ancient_Coord Lovely Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord] ** Chikane: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Cool_Kami_Jewel_Cyalume_Ancient_Coord Cool Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord] * Song - Ichido dake no Koi nara (Macross Delta Op 1) * Stage: Stellarium☆Galaxy Stage 6543.png Before the Live Pentagram members were looking to each other Seto: Our first live together Laura: Yeah! *said jumping on Seto's shoulder* Saku: Let's start paku! Chikane: The time has come, let's don't lose more time. Then, the 5 put together their hands to the centre of the circle. Everyone: Pentagram Miracle, Let's start! After that they went to the changing room. Megane: Please scan the amount of tickets for your coord. You can also scan your Friends Ticket. ~Pripara Change~ Meganee: I.. don't know what to say... 5 coords of Pandora Hearts together and all of them are Ancient Cyalumes... This is... I don't have words to say it. Live ~'On The Stage~' The stage was totally dark and then the lights turned on showing the 5 of them. -'Ichido dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobou' (If this love can only come one, let's have some fun inside you) -'Wagamama na kiss wo shiyou' (Let's share an indulgent kiss) After that, they made a unique aura that was formed by the 5 of their auras. It was such a awsome aura that surrounded the whole stadium. At the same type their Kiraras went oy shining along with them -'Hira hira to maichiru kono hana wo' (The petals of this flower, dancing through the air...) -'Mada kazoe tarinai hoshizora wo' (The stary skies I've yet to finish counting...) -'Subete ga kimi no sei da to namida koraete mo' (Even if I fight back the tears, saying everything is your fault) -'Dare ni mo ienai munasawagi' (I can't tell anyone about this fluttering in my chest) Thhe whole audience was shocked. The 5 Stars were shining brightly - (Todoke) kowareru made (Todoke) habataku made ((Send it out) until it breaks (Send it out) until it takes flight) - (Toki no) mune no oku ni (Hate ni) ' himeta inori wo' ((Until the End) delivering the prayer (of time) bound within my heart! - Kanjiru mama shinjiru mama nani mo kamo tobase [Se/ Mo/'Sa'] Gyun! Gyun! Gyun! (Following my feelings, following what I believe in I'll send everything flying free, Soar! Soar! Soar! ~Chorus~ - Ichido dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobou (If this love can only come one, let's have some fun inside you) - Hikari yori hayaku kiss wo shiyou mattete ne (Let's share a kiss that's faster than light, just wait) -'Wasure kaketa karada mo tada kikoeru kokoro mo' (That body you've nearly forgotten... the heartbeat you can hear aloud) - Yume no naka no shigarami nante tobikoete (Go beyond all the things that limit this dream) - Hora saratte sematte kono mama (Com'mon and steal me away, get up close just as you are) Afterwards, they went to the centre of the stage ~Making Drama, Switch On!~ Then they made all the knowed making drama just like the Final Dream Team made in episode 88 -'PriPara Dream Fantasia!' -'Michitarita shoudou wo hanasanaide' Kimi shijou (Don't let go of that ripened impulse, come and catch me) -Saisoku de tsukama e ni kite!! [Chi/'Sa'] (Faster than you've ever gone before!) ~Slow~ - Ichido dake no koi nara kimi no naka de asobou (If this love can only come one, let's have some fun inside you) - Hikari yori hayaku kiss wo shiyou mattete ne (Let's share a kiss that's faster than light, just wait) Airy Change, Platinum Airy!~ Then, from their backs grew a pair from silver wings and they started flying arround the audience -'Wasure kaketa karada mo tada kikoeru kokoro mo' (That body you've nearly forgotten... the heartbeat you can hear aloud) - Yume no naka no shigarami nante tobikoete (Go beyond all the things that limit this dream) - Hora saratte sematte kono mama. (Com'mon and steal me away, get up close just as you are) And they finished in the centre of the stadium shining so bright that they were blinding the audience Category:Pentagram 's lives Category:Xesc13primero Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Category:OmegaPri Category:Hime Shiratenshi Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Laura Hasegawa Category:Saku Kimi Category:Chikane Shirakawa Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Moffun's shows Category:Seto's Shows Category:ParaPrincess Category:Saku's shows Category:Laura's Shows Category:Chikane's Shows